


Tallahassee

by Harry1981



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Good Killian Jones, Love, Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: Set after one choice that Neal makes. My take on the cliche on what would have happened had Neal taken a different step when August approached him.





	1. Chapter 1

Neal Cassidy was not the boy who left his father. He was a man who had seen things. He had been to places, places he wished he hadn’t had. But this, on a small box on the back of some guy’s motorbike, seeing his real name, his birth name his mother had given him was not what he expected in the Land Without magic.

He looked up at the man, August. Standing up straight, he looked him in the eyes and said, “Okay. I am listening.”

The man did not waste a second. “There’s a curse and it needs to be broken. Emma is the key.”

Neal closed his eyes. He wished this wasn’t true. He wished it was a dream and he would wake up in the back seat of their yellow bug with Emma in his arms and then plan to steal the watches that evening.

“I was tasked with keeping her on track,” August continued, “And you, my friend, just got caught in the crossfire.”

Suddenly many things began to make sense. But not the things he thought would.

What his father must have felt when he was abandoning him.

What his mother must have felt before going off.

Yes, he knew. He knew what was coming. Emma, in a short sentence, must be the saviour. He had heard the tales about the saviours from his father.

“Now I’m gonna tell you a story,” August said, “and at the end of it, you’re gonna make a decision.”

Neal wanted to kill this man. If looks could kill, he would have done it right there.

“Will you do the right thing or not?”

Neal took a deep breath, averting his eyes.

“So, are you ready?”

Neal listened as August told the tale of Snow White and Prince Charming and his father’s curse cast by the Evil Queen.

And at the end, he made his choice.

* * *

 

Three days later, Emma was sitting in a jail cell. She could still not believe it. Neal had turned her in. She did not expect him to do so. She had loved him, for God’s sake! Why, why would he do it? Why?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the cell was opened.

Emma removed her arm from over her eyes and looked right.

“Come on Swan, you are out.”

“Out?” she asked, confused. Who would bail her out?

“Yeah.” The policeman said. “Neal Cassidy turned up with all the watches.”

Emma’s eyes widened and she abruptly sat up, looking at the man in confusion. He just gestured her to move out with a bored wave of a hand. Emma stood up and walked out of the cell, gladly.

Emma couldn’t believe it as she saw a few policemen escort Neal to another jail cell. He looked at her, flashed a smile, one of his Charming and guilty smile, walking away.

“What-What will happen to him?” she asked to no one in particular.

“Not sure.” The policeman who had brought he rout said. “Maybe a few months behind the bars or a few years.”

“Off you go girl. Feel happy you got a second chance.”

But Emma felt anything but happy.

* * *

_Two months later…._

Neal was sitting in his jail cell, staring at the empty wall. He was in for two years. He was surprised that the judge agreed on only two years, but because all the watches were returned safely he got out easily.

Neal hoped he had done the right thing. Emma could get the fresh start she needed and he would be out of her life. Forever. Neal knew Emma. She would never come back for him after he betrayed her trust.

Neal’s attention was turned when he heard the cell door being opened.

The jailer looked in and said, “You have a visitor.”

Neal's eyebrows rose up. Who could possibly visit him?

* * *

 Emma was just pacing and looking at the glass wall. As the door opened and Neal walked out, she knew it was too late. She just couldn’t go back now.

The surprise was evident on his face. Well, she was surprised as well when she had decided to approach Neal. After what he had done to her….

Emma sat down and picked up the receiver. Neal picked it up and said, “I didn’t think you would come.”

“I wasn’t exactly planning to,” Emma said with a hint of annoyance. But her hands were shaking. She did not know how to do this. But yeah, she needed to do this.

“Then why…”

His question was left unanswered as Emma said, “I am pregnant.”

Emma had closed her eyes for the briefest moment. When she opened it, she could see his open mouth and widened eyes. Even with the tense situation, she couldn’t help but smile.

The clock ticked and Emma knew they did not have much time.

“Neal?”

“Do you want to keep it?”

Did she want to keep it? She didn’t have a job or a place to live. She had been running around with eth yellow bug around.

“I don’t know,” Emma answered honestly. Neal looked around quickly and then leaned forward.

“I know a guy,” He said, “who can help you get some fake id’s and go away.”

“Do you think I came here so that I can escape with our child?”

Neal’s eyes widened again.

“You, you want me to be there for it?” he asked, not really believe what Emma said.

“Yes!” Emma hissed. “Why else do you think I came here? I could have run off without telling you. But, after you got me out, I figured you deserved it. It could have been me on the other side and then I would have to raise a kid behind the bars.”

Neal closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once he opened them, he said, “I still know a guy. Who can help you.”

* * *

_Around nine months later…_

Neal was just sitting in his cell, looking at a bunch of sonogram photos of his kid. His son. He couldn’t help but smile.

He had given Emma the name of one of the people who had once tried to bring him on the good way. He could not do it but he knew Emma could. And from what he heard last, she was working a small job somewhere with enough paycheck for her and their son and the NGOs were helping her.

The cell door opened and a jailor came in with an envelope.

“Got another one Cassidy.” He said. “What do you think it will be?”

“I-I don’t know,” Neal answered honestly. The jailer smiled and handed him the packet.

Neal tore it open as soon as he got it and off fell a small photo, with something written on it.

Here’s our son. His name’s Henry. He’s healthy. We are waiting for you.  
-Emma

Neal slowly turned the photo to see a small boy, wrapped in a baby blue blanket and in Emma’s arms. She looked tired but happy. And he-oh my god. He looked so perfect.

“Congratulations Cassidy.” The jailer said with a quick smile and left the man alone with the photograph.

* * *

Emma couldn’t believe she was taking a three-month-old in a jail. A bloody jail. But well, his father was in there.

Little Henry wiggled in her arms and Emma smiled down at her boy. She had a fine job at a diner where there was always someone who would volunteer to look after little Henry. It was perfect, except of course the missing man.

She went through the same way she had gone the one time she was there. The policeman was looking at her curiously but thankfully did not comment. Many people did.

As she sat down, she waited for Neal to come. As the door opened, she looked up to see Neal coming in. His face-that of pure joy was beautiful. She had missed him. She would not admit it but oh she missed him.

Neal walked up-starry eyes and his eyes fixed at the small bundle in Emma’s arms. Once he sat down and picked the receiver, he asked, “Is that Henry?”

She really wanted to say something along the lines of, no I picked up a random child and our kid is in the store, but then decided against it and merely nodded. Neal covered his mouth with his remaining hand and muttered, “He is beautiful. You both are.”

“Come out fast,” Emma said and she had no idea where this was coming from. “We need you.”

“I am trying my best.”

* * *

_One year later…._

“You kept the bug?”

Emma couldn’t help but smile. Out of the jail in two years and that was Neal’s first question?

“Yup!” Emma said, driving the car. “Got a clear V.I.N. number for it. Thanks to the man you recommended.”

Emma looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was smiling slightly

“Where’s Henry?” he asked suddenly.

“With my boss.” She answered. “He helps me take care of him.

Neal nodded. The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

* * *

That night, Neal found himself in a one-bedroom apartment with he himself on the couch playing with Henry who was happily playing with him. Neal was scared that Henry would not recognize him at all, but the boy was just smitten by him.

As soon as he picked up Henry, Neal swore he would never be like his father. He would never give up on his family.

Emma was lying on the bed she had, tired from the day. Neal just smiled. This was the family he wanted, he needed.

It wasn’t Tallahassee, but in a way, it was.


	2. Start Of Someting New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback on why Neal behaved the way he did and how is life coming up with them.

_Years ago  
Neverland, aboard the Jolly Roger._

“We can live the life Milah wanted for us.”

Bae wanted to shout ‘No’ and run away. Run away to the small island that stood behind him.  The man in front of him, Captain Hook, was the reason his family had been broken. The reason his mother left him. The reason his father became the Dark One.

But it all started because of his own father, did it not? Because he was too much of a coward to stay on the battlefield, to fight the ogres.

“Please, Bae.”

Baelfire looked up at the pleading of eyes of the pirate. He had heard things about pirates. Many times in his life, he had heard pirates doing things to tear away families, destroy lives.

But Bae still had a family-the Darlings. What about them?

He came to Neverland to save the boys.

Bae looked at the face of the pirate once more, tearing away in pain. He could not choose and turned and fled down to the cabin. He needed time to think.

* * *

 

“Baelfire?”

Baelfire snorted and wiped his nose on the sleeve.

“What is it Mr Smee?” he managed to speak without his voice breaking.

“I-I have got food.”

It was then that Baelfire decided his stomach was rumbling in pain. It had been a long time since he had eaten. Gently patting the stomach, Bae stood up and opened the door, expecting to find the short man holding a tray of food.

He was there, no doubt, but behind him stood Captain Hook himself. Bae wanted to slam the door in his face, but the Jolly Roger was his ship and anything to displease him may cause permanent damage to Baelfire himself.

“Thank you, Mr Smee,” Hook said, taking the tray form Smee’s hand, “I will take it from here.”

Mr Smee hurriedly bowed and sped up the stairs, leaving Baelfire and Hook alone.

None spoke for some time, Baelfire looking down and hook looking at him, waiting for any shout or anything at all.

“Well lad,” Hook said, entering the cabin and placing the tray on the table, “I do not know about you but I am absolutely famished. I am going to eat whether you like or not.”

Baelfire did not turn but heard as Hook made himself comfortable and began digging in. He slowly closed the door and against his better judgment, sat down on the chair and pulled the other plate. There was a little smirk on the pirate’s face and it irritated Bae. He wasn’t there because he had forgiven Hook or something. He was just…hungry.

“Peter Pan and his Lost Boys are searching for you,” Hook said, eating a morsel, “And as you probably know, the only way to escape them is by staying here.”

“Did Papa really crush my Ma’s heart?”

Baelfire did not know why he asked the question. The pirate may as well be lying. Why, isn’t that what Pirates did?

But Bae wouldn’t honestly be surprised. His father-the power of the Dark One had corrupted his papa. He could and would do anything. It did not stop him from being a coward.

“Aye.” Hook said slowly and Baelfire looked up to see his heartbroken face again. “And he also presented me with this hook.”

Bae looked at the food then back at Hook. It was…too much.

“I do not wish to eat,” Bae said. “I would like to sleep.”

“Are you staying?” Hook asked and Bae could hear the trace of hope in his voice.

Baelfire to the day of his very last breath wouldn’t know what came over him. Maybe it was the feeling of having a family again that made him nod. But Bae knew it was the best thing he could have done.

* * *

 

_A few years ago,_

_Land Without Magic, New York_

“Neal, Henry, hurry up!”

“How can you hurry up with this devil in a bathtub?”

Neal heard Emma laugh from the kitchen. Neal was trying to get five years old Henry a bath, but he was doing everything except that. Presently, Neal was half drenched, had an assortment of different shampoos on his head and Henry was nowhere near being ready.

“Buddy, is this how you want to start school?”

Henry poked out his tongue and began playing with water again. Neal sighed. He was done with this devil.

Neal couldn’t have been gladder when he heard the bathroom door open and Emma steps in.

“Ah,” She said, leaning on the doorframe. “Nice party we have here.”

Neal turned to give an I-give-up look as Emma laughed. Henry chuckled in the bathtub. Emma ruffled the wet mop hair on Neal’s head and said, “Go and change. Eat breakfast. I will take care of this little tyke here.”

“Thank you,” Neal said and hurried out of the bathroom. He was glad they had rented a house with two bathrooms or he would be reporting to work with a shampoo laden hair.

Quickly running a hot bath and changing in his uniform, Neal popped out to see Henry sitting and dressed in his best clothes for the day.

“How-how do you do that?” Neal asked, sitting on the chair beside his boy.

“Magic,” Emma whispered in his ear, serving him the pancakes and his coffee. Neal managed not to cringe at the word. After all, it did not mean much to Emma.

 She sat down in front of him and said, “You will pick Henry up?”

Neal nodded. “Whom do you have to catch today?”

Emma had managed to get a job as a bail bonds person thanks to her resourcefulness and the fact that she served in jail when she was an underage. Neal had no such luck. He was a receptionist at a restaurant. It paid well enough to get him and Henry through. Most of Emma’s money was saved for future. To go and settle down in Tallahassee.

“Just an idiot who has been running around on his wife’s money.” Emma said.

As the clock struck nine, the family as out of a door, Henry in Neal’s arms and Emma ready with her red leather jacket. She pressed a quick kiss on both of their cheeks and the family of three was ready to go to their work.

* * *

 

Neal just could sit still that day. Throughout the day, his eyes kept darting up to the clock. He knew Emma was going to pick Henry up but he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit scared.

His mind, however, was swept clean when he saw a familiar face enter the restaurant and making his way up to him.

“Hello, Baelfire.” August, or Pinocchio, said. “Long time no see.”

* * *

 

“I think I asked you to stay away from Emma.”

Neal took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. It was his lunch time and he had just enough time to tackle this idiot.

“I tough you said you were his magical guardian,” Neal said through gritted teeth. “Nice work you have been doing.”

“It’s not my fault you kept moving around.”

“In New York!” Neal said, “We weren’t that hard to find. Where were you for five years?”

August sighed. “Look, you still have time. She has the destiny to fulfil…”

“Which she will.” Neal said. “I know enough about curses to let us get through. She will be there on time and she will break the curse. Your work here is done.”

“No, it is not.” August said. “Your son, Henry, is important.”

Neal couldn’t believe this man. First Emma, now Henry?

“What does Henry have to do with this?” he asked, irritated.

“He has the heart of the Truest Believer,” August said, “But it cannot be done unless he knows the stories.”

August reached out for his bag and pulled a huge storybook, written, Once Upon A Time.

“He needs to read these stories and believe in them. If not, then the curse won’t be broken.”

Neal snatched the book and said. “Fine. Now leave my family alone!”

August snorted and walking back, said, “I can’t do that.”

With those final words, he left an irritated Neal alone in an alleyway.

* * *

 

Henry couldn’t stop chattering away about his first day of school. Neal tried to pay attention, but his mind was clouded by what August had said.

“Are you all right?” Emma asked as Neal came out of the bathroom.

“Yeah.” He said, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll just, go and read a story to Henry.”

“I thought we agreed upon no fairytales.” Emma said, sitting up on her elbows.

“These ones aren’t the traditional ones.” Neal said, holding up the book.

“Where did you get it?” Emma asked, looking at the book.

“Got it from a friend.” Neal said, smiling. He pressed a small kiss on her forehead and went to Henry’s bedroom.

Neal looked at an overexcited and awake Henry. He popped down beside Henry and said, “Let’s read you a story.”

"Okay." the young boy said, giggling. Nela smiled and popped open the book.

“Once upon a time….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I just wanted a fic where Hook is good for a change and is actually a father figure to Neal. How did you like Henry? DO tell!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late....Sorry please? Please, please leave a review!

_Years ago,_

_On the Jolly Roger_

“Are you sure about this Bae?”

Baelfire closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t know. He did not want to know.

He just put on a brave front and turned to face Killian. God, it felt odd calling him that.

“I am.” He said with certainty, but he knew the pirate could see right through his games. Bae couldn’t help but smile. Killian was his teacher after all.

“Bae,” Killian says, walking from his place up to the young boy-not so young in age as in appearance. “Must you do this?”

“You are a prate Killian,” Baelfire said, taking a deep breath and looking in the older man’s eyes, “I am not. You and the crew of Jolly Roger will always be my family, but you will never quite be the life I want.”

Killian looked up and scratched his neck. “You talk like your mother and I honestly never understood her thoughts.”

Bae couldn’t help but laugh. Killian joined the young boy.

“Just promise me one thing.” Bae finally said, a bit scared.

“Anything you want lad.” Killian says with surety.

“Promise me you will not try and kill the dark one.”

“Bae....”

“Killian, I have lost one father due to a dark curse. I do want to lose another because of vengeance.”

Bae could see conflict in Killian’s eyes. He did not wish to do so, Bae knew it.

“I will try My lad,” Killian finally said, “but he is a vile man. I do not trust my own self if I ever see him.”

Bae wanted to shake his head and say no to Killian’s words, but he knew this was the truth.

“Fine,” Bae said, “Now give me the bean and I will be off to the Enchanted Forest.”

Killian gently held the younger boy’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “What if he finds you?”

Bae smiled. “Well then, he is doomed. I have been trained by the best.”

* * *

_Present Day_

_New York_

Emma Swan had just had a worst day.  Her last duty as a bail bonds was a success, but the things the man had said! How dare he! She had a perfect family-her boyfriend and her son. She did not want or need anything!

As she fumbled for the keys in her bag, she heard a small giggle coming through the door. Emma smiled. Henry thought he could plan a party without her knowing? Poor boy!

As Emma slowly turned the key in the lock, she heard the sound of Neal shushing Henry. Oh, her boys!

As she pushed open the door, Emma was greeted by darkness. Huh, typical.

Emma did not utter a word and kicked off her heels and walked up to the kitchen as suddenly the lights went on and two dorks emerged from behind the counter, yelling “SURPRISE!”

Emma was actually impressed. With every single thing packed, Henry and Neal had managed to decorate the room with ribbons and balloons.  A large banner of Happy Birthday Emma was staring her in the face and a huge cake was sitting on the counter, with exactly twenty eight candles on it.

“Okay, I am surprised.”

Neal rolled his eyes as Henry groaned. “Mom, at least pretend to be surprised!”

“I AM surprised!” Emma said, walking up to them, “It is just that, today being my birthday gave away the fun.”

Henry pouted. Emma laughed and scooped up her young boy in her arms and kissed him. Neal gently slipped an arm around Emma’s waist as the family of three blew out candles and cut the cake.

Once Harry was down, he said, “SO, Storybrooke. We are going to meet Snow White and everyone else!”

Emma threw a look at Neal which said look-what-you-have-done?

Neal just looked at Henry with interest.

“Mom, the highest power would be the Evil Queen. Possibly the Mayor. Never, in any instance, eat her apples.”

“I got it Henry!” Emma said, scooping the ten-year old in her arms. “Operation Cobra states defeat the Evil Queen, save Snow White and Prince Charming.”

“And meet your parents!”

Five years ago, when Henry had first said so, Emma’s eyes were filled with anger and she had not talked to Neal for days. Now however, she was used to Henry’s plans.

“And meet my parents. Good night Kid.”

“Good night Mom. Good night Dad.”

* * *

 

 “Hey you.”

Neal gently nuzzled Emma as she smiled. The two were already changed and in the sleeping bag they had left behind.  She reached out for his hand and smiled. Slowly, their eyes met, and before they knew, they were sharing a kiss.

Once they broke free, Emma said, “So, Storybrooke huh?”

“Yup!” Neal said, feigning enthusiastically, “It is a small town, no big things. Perfect for us.”

“And enough to handle Henry’s overactive imagination?”

Neal chuckled. “I am sure.”

Emma kissed Neal once more and said, “Let’s get to sleep. We have a long way to go.”

* * *

 

As it happened, the whole family woke up late the next day. By the time the small family of three was packed into the bug, it was ten.

“We are late!” Emma shouted as she started the engine.

“Mom, Storybrooke is not going anywhere!” Henry giggled and shared a high five with his father.

“Honestly!” Emma said, driving the bug, “you two will be the end of me!”

“That’s the plan!” Neal said, chuckling, only to be silenced by Emma’s glares.

The journey was a loud one, full of stories, songs and laughter. By the time Emma was driving near Storybrooke, her boys were asleep.

She soon saw the board, saying Welcome to Storybrooke. As Emma drove through the town line, somewhere, at a distance, the town clock moved from 8:15 to 8:16.


	4. Chapter 4

_Years Ago,  
In the Enchanted Forest_

It had been years since Bae had last stepped on the lush, green fields of his hometown. Oh, how he had missed it!

Bae looked up at the sky where the portal had opened. It was long gone. Looking around, he found that the portal d dropped him somewhere in the middle of the road. There were forests on either side. Looking down, Bae stomped his foot a few times.

The rods were better. Bae was impressed. They were as good as the roads back in the World without Magic. Were there new kinds of things here as well?

Before he could go on scrutinizing the area, e heard a loud sound of horses neighing. Before Bae could understand, he was thrown out of the Way on the side of the road.

“Ouch!”

As Bae rubbed his eyes and looked around, he saw a black carriage and four horsemen, all black.

For a moment, Bae froze. What if it was the Dark One?

Bae immediately reached for his sword, but dropped the idea as e saw the soldiers making their way towards him. Better play the normal villager.

Two soldiers roughly pulled him using his arms and brought him in front of the door of the carriage. He looked down, afraid of what he would find.

The door opened to reveal a lady-no, she looked more like a queen. And she wore a huge, black dress.

“Who are you and what are you doing in front of my carriage?” she demanded.

Had it been some two hundred years ago, Bae would have shivered on the harsh sound. But he had grown up. He had spent a lifetime among pirates. He had run away from the treacherous words of Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. He was far from scared.

“I am sorry Your Majesty,” Bae said, without any fear, looking the woman in her eyes, “I was lost in thought.”

The queen narrowed her eyes and walked out of her carriage, until she was standing just in front of Bae. “And do you know, boy, that I could kill you for using that tone with me?”

Bae smirked and looked at the queen, unimpressed. “No, Your Majesty.”

He had asked Killian not to go after the dark One, but what was he himself doing? Going after problems?

The queen’s nose flared. “Guards!” she shouted, turning on her heels. “get this boy and throw him into the dungeons.”

Bae rolled his eyes. There was no way these people would be able to even touch him.

As soon as one of the soldiers came near him, Bae whipped out his sword and kicked the guard. He easily flung his sword in the other man’s direction, slashing his leg and making him fall down.

“What the...”

Bae merely smirked at the Queen’s reaction as he battled the other two soldiers. They were good, but not as good as him. As he slashed one of the men, he heard a whoosh.

Kicking the last soldier, he turned to see the queen’s robes pinned on her carriage and...a fireball in her hand?

“SNOW WHITE!” she screamed in agony. Bae turned to see the owner of that bow in a distance.

“RUN!” the archer screamed. Bae realized it was a girl and decided to run in her direction. It was better to be away from this nut queen.

* * *

 

“Who are you?”

Bae raised his hand and let the sword drop from his hand. He did not need make another enemy.

“I am a friend.” He said. Honestly, he did not know who he was.

The girl lowered down her bow and arrow and pulled down her hood.  Bae’s mouth fell open.  The woman was beautiful!

She was small and fair. Her long black, curly hair only added to her charm. What was a girl like this doing in woods? She surely must be a princess.

“I shouldn’t believe you.” She said, looking at Bae with narrowed eyes.

“Aye, you shouldn’t.” Bae said.

“Aye?” she looked intrigued. “that is the language of pirates. Are you a pirate?”

Bae laughed. But he needed to be careful. If this girl could understand it so easily...

“I am not a pirate.” He said honestly, “but I was raised by one. One of the best, if I must say. I am back to Enchanted Forest after two centuries.”

“Two centuries?” she asked, her eyes widening. “You don’t look a day above fourteen.”

Bae grinned. “That’s the magic.”

“How do I believe you?” Snow suddenly asked. “How do I know you are not a friend of Regina?”

“Who?”

Snow smiled. “The Evil queen. The Queen you just met. And now I know you aren’t her friend.”

Snow extended her hand. “Snow White.”

Bae took the hand and smiled. “Neal.”

* * *

_Present Day_

“Neal. Neal wake up!”

Neal groggily opened his eyes and looked up. It was still dark, but it looked like they were in some place.

“We are here.” Emma said, and that was when Neal realized. Storybrooke. They were in Storybrooke.

Neal allowed himself to smile. If what August said was rue, he was going to see so many familiar faces. So many of them. Snow, Charming, Red, Grumpy...and of course his father.

Neal suppressed a shudder. He really did not want to ruin his mood by the thoughts of his father out of all people. The Dark One was responsible for this wretched curse. If he was not so twisted

_You wouldn’t have met Emma._

Neal shook his head and focused on the road ahead. Allowing himself to relax, Neal turned and smiled at the sleeping figure of his boy.

“Henry?” he gently shook his son.

“hmm?” Henry mumbles sleepily.

“We are here.” Neal said slowly, “We are in Storybrooke.”

The effect was immediate. Henry sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around excitedly.

“Did you see anyone?” he asked, looking out of the window.

Emma and Neal shared a chuckle. “We just got here kid.”

Henry pressed his nose against the glass and watched as trees passed and small buildings began to appear in turn.

Neal spotted no one. It was late at night and he was not actually expecting anyone. Looking back, he realized, that it was morning. How long was poor Emma driving?

Once Emma stopped the bug outside a place called Granny’s, Neal gently held her shoulder and said, “You wait here. I will go and check for rooms.”

Emma smiled gratefully and gave him a quick peck.

“Come on Buddy!” Neal said, opening the door. “Time to do some work.”

Henry gladly jumped out of the bug as the first rays of sun made their way in Storybrooke. Neal walked up the stairs and gently pushed open the door.

“How is it open this early?” Henry asked curiously. Neal shrugged and continued walking. God knew who he may find...

“Can I help you?”

Neal momentarily froe at the voice. It had been so long! He hadn’t realized how much he had missed this woman until now.

Looking up, Neal found himself staring at the face of an aged Granny. She was aged even went he had first met her but now she looked even older. There was no recognition on her face. Well, Neal had grown up and the evil queen wouldn’t be that shallow with her curse.

“Who are you?” she asked, looking with interest at the two people in front of her. Neal found Henry tugging at his sleeves excitedly. He allowed himself to smile and said, “Um, can we get a family room? With a king size bed and a small bed?”

“I want my own bed!” Henry whined, but Neal ignored him.

Granny looked at them with hopeful and curious eyes. “You are here to visit?”

“To stay.” Neal said with a smile. “We don’t, however, have a home. So, do you have any rooms?”

Granny looked at Neal like he was God send. “Why yes!” she said excitedly. “We have forest view and square view, however for your family I would suggest the square view. That’s the biggest room we have.”

“We’ll take it.” Neal said with a nod. Granny smiled and popped open her register.

“Your names?”

“Neal Cassidy, Emma Swan and Henry Swan-Cassidy.”

Granny nodded in a rush and immediately fetched the keys. Handing them over, she said, “Welcome to Storybrooke!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma approaches Graham for the job. People become aware of the new guests. In the past, Neal runs into an old lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have not updated in forever. Sorry! I will try and be regular. I promise! Please tell me whether you like it or not?

_Years Ago,  
In the Enchanted Forest_

Neal had heard rumors of the Dark One. Once, he would have been terrified of them. Now, he didn’t care. Not anymore.

If his father did appear in front of him, Neal knew how to control him. He wasn’t afraid of the Dark One’s curse, not after Peter Pan.

He was walking in one of the many market places when he saw an old woman, trying to sell something. Looking at her, Neal could tell she was going through hard time.

“Oh, hello young man!” she said as Neal approached her. “Would you like some vegetables?”

“Yes please. How much?”

Hearing the price, Neal could tell that she was struggling for money. Discreetly, he put some extra gold coins.

As he took the bag of vegetables, he turned happily. He had done a good deed. And he got something for Snow. He had a certain limit for meat. Living on seas food for about three hundred years had made him wary.

“Excuse me!”

Neal turned at the spot to come face to face with the woman. Why was she following him?

“Anything wrong madam?”

The old woman took deep breaths before standing straight. “You paid me more than needed, dear. Here.”

Neal looked at her. Any other woman would be glad to have earned some extra gold and here was a woman, probably desperate for money, returning him gold?

“keep it,” he said with a smile. “You definitely need it.”

The old woman was shocked. “But here, you surely must have someone to feed...”

“I have vegetables for that. You keep it.”

The old woman smiled gratefully. “Oh, thank you dear boy. May you be blessed with all happiness.”

Neal smiled as she nodded gratefully and turned.

Little did he know, this was only one of the many interactions he was going to have with her.

* * *

 

_Present day_

As the sun rose early morning the next day in Storybrooke, everyone started their day as they had done for as long as they could remember.

Dr Archie Hopper held the reins of his dog Pongo carefully and went for a walk. On his way, he smiled at Mary Margaret Blanchard who smiled back at him and hurriedly went to school, but not before running into Madam Mayor and getting a scolding.

 Madam Mayor looked at the town she proudly called her own and walked to her office, her head held high and a smirk gracing her lips. She almost had the same routine, except, she did not see the younger Lucas that day. Huh, maybe there were some changes after all.

Ruby Lucas woke up with a terrible hangover, clutching her head. Not even a second was up when she heard Granny shout for her.

“Coming!”

 She shouted back, before climbing down the stairs. She did not know why, but she had decided to put on a shrug. Maybe because it was cold that day, or maybe, because the red shrug was too much like a hood and she felt a change coming.

As she walked down, she was Granny excitedly dusting the place with a smile on her face.

“Good morning.” She said doubtfully, looking around. Now that she looked back, Granny didn’t shout on her that much that morning.

Granny looked up with the greatest smile and greeted Ruby with a huge smile. “Good morning darling! Please, can you take care of the diner?”

Had it been any other day, ruby would have said no. But seeing Granny’s enthusiasm, she nodded.

“What got you so chipper?”

Granny looked up from her work. “We have got guests in Storybrooke! A family of three. And if I heard them correctly, they are moving in!”

* * *

 

By the time noon rolled in, everyone had heard of a new family of three that had driven in Storybrooke in a yellow bug. Leroy looked in the bug suspiciously whenever he got a chance, only to be shooed away by Granny. Mary Margaret found herself getting a bit excited over the fact that someone new was coming to town. Mr Gold was, naturally, intrigued.

Sheriff Graham had just heard the news and was likely to ignore it. So, someone new came. It was bound to happen one day or the other. Whoever the people were would run away if people continued to create a scene.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock. Looking up from his work, Graham found himself staring at a young woman, wearing a red leather jacket and jeans staring at him. He had never seen her before-or had he?

“Yes?” he asked, standing up.

“Sheriff Graham?” she asked, a little cautiously taking a step forward.

Graham nodded, looking at the mysterious woman.

“My name’s Emma Swan,” the woman said, “I sent you an e-mail for a job opportunity a few months back and even a letter?”

“Yes!”

Graham remembered the letter. It had come out of the blue and Graham was sure it was a prank mail, so he had not even talked about it to anyone. 

Running up to his desk, Graham pulled out the letter from his drawer. Thank God he had kept it there.

“So,” he said, opening the letter, “Emma Swan. Bail bonds person. You have a good record.” He lowered his hands to stare at Emma. “What brings you to Storybrooke? It’s a small place and nothing happens.”

“That’s the point.” Emma smiled, taking another few steps, “My family and I need some calm. So, Storybrooke sounded like a good option. My fiancée suggested it.”

Graham nodded. “Well, I thought it was a prank, so I did not exactly get it through by Madam Mayor.” He looked up apologetically to Emma. Emma was taken aback for a moment, clearly.

Graham immediately said, “But I have been in a need for a Deputy for a while now, so I think you should consider the job yours. I doubt Madam Mayor would have a problem with you.”

Emma smiled and nodded. “I understand. So my number...”

Graham waved away the concern. “There’s no need for it. I’ll come to you to confirm it.”

“You don’t know where I am living.”

Graham smiled and popped down on the desk. “The whole town knows, Ms Swan.”

Emma raised an eyebrow at that.

“That’s one of the banes of living in a small town. Everyone knows everything.”

“Well, then people will need to step back. I like my privacy.”

Graham smiled. This was going to be good.

* * *

 

Neal and Henry were in the diner when Emma walked in.

“So?” Henry asked hopefully. Emma grinned and ruffled his hair.

“You are looking at the new deputy of the Storybrooke.” She said, earning a whoop from father and son.

“Now, next stop, school!”

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most awaited meeting!!!

Storybrooke elementary school was a small school for a small town. All students knew all teachers. They were polite and smart. Neal wondered if this was the place for Henry.

“Well, this is a surprise.”

The family of three turned to come face to face with a woman. She had short hair and was dressed in pantsuits. She was like any other woman, honestly, except her gaze. They were piercing. She looked like a hawk looking at its prey.

It didn’t take long for Neal to recognize the Evil Queen.

She must have ditched her extra large gowns and hideous hairstyles, but she didn’t look any less intimidating or scary than before. Neal was sure this woman was bonkers.

“I have never seen you around before.”

Up till now, Neal’s attention was focused on the Evil Queen.  However, his gaze darted to the young girl beside her.  She must be about Henry’s age. She didn’t look much different from Regina. Her black hair was cut short and she dressed as smartly as the Evil Queen. However, her eyes were full of kindness.

Neal could only wonder which poor kid had to be struck with her.

“And you seem to know everyone around here?” Emma retorted and Neal found himself chuckling. He immediately hid it behind coughs, which did not go unnoticed by anyone around.

“Indeed I do,” The woman answered, glaring at Neal. She turned to Emma with a charming fake smile. “Allow me to introduce myself. Regina Mills. The Mayor of this town.”

Emma’ eyes widened as Henry inched closer to his father. Neal protectively put a hand around his son. Of course, she would make herself the mayor.

“I am sorry,” Emma said but she hardly sounded so, “My name is Emma Swan. This is my son Henry and my fiancée, Neal Cassidy. We just moved to Storybrooke.”

“Moved?” the girl asked excitedly, looking at the family of three. “From where?”

“Boston,” Henry answered excitedly. Neal and Emma shared a glance and a small grin. Madam Mayor, however, did not look too happy about the development.

“I see,” she said, her lips pressed into a thin line. “I wasn’t notified that we were going to have new residents.”

“I didn’t know all applications had to go through you,” Neal finally spoke up, earning another glare from the Mayor, “Madam Mayor.”

Regina looked at Neal, carefully taking a step forward. Her eyes seemed to be drilling a hole in Neal’s head, which he gladly ignored.

“Have we met before, Mr Cassidy?”

Neal, instead of backing down, gave a cocky grin. “It certainly feels so, Madam Mayor.”

Neal would have loved to engage in stare competition with the woman who had hurt his friends over and over again, but madam Mayor’s daughter had other ideas.

“My name is Danielle, but everyone calls me Danni,” she said, walking up to Henry. “Which grade do you have to join?”

“Fifth grade,” Henry answered with a smile.

“Oh!” Neal finally backed down as Madam Mayor turned to Henry. “Then you will have Ms Blanchard. Have you gotten him admission yet, Ms Swan?”

Emma, definitely shocked by the sudden interest in her, looked around in confusion. “Um, no. We just got here.”

Regina again gave her one of the smiles, before turning to Danni. “Why don’t you take Henry to the class? I will take care of the proceedings. After all, new people in town deserve some help.”

* * *

 

For Emma, the first day in Storybrooke wasn’t very amazing. It wasn’t bad, as per say. It was just...normal.

Getting a job as deputy sheriff, she moved to get Henry into school. For some reason, Neal decided to become hostile towards the Mayor while she tried to be civil.

It wasn’t as of the Mayor was a nice person.  Emma could tell she was a pompous, controlling woman. But Neal rarely got hostile towards anyone.

No matter how she was, Regina helped Henry get into the school and within an hour, Emma and Neal were free. Regina parted with them with an invitation to dinner that night, which Emma was more than happy to accept. They were just returning back to Granny’s, talking about getting a home, when they ran into a man by the name of Mr Gold.

The meeting was...weird.

Emma and Neal were holding hands, walking along the streets, ignoring the looks of many people when it happened.

“Are you liking it so far?” Neal asked, planting a small kiss on Emma’s head.

Emma smiled and looked at him. “It’s different from Boston, for sure. I don’t know if I am the mingling kind.”

“You did well with the Mayor.” Neal pointed out.

“About that,” Emma frowned, “Why were you...”

Her question was cut short as Neal suddenly froze. Emma was brought to a halt as she turned to look at Neal’s face. He looked calm, but Emma knew better. The guy looked like he had seen a bloody dragon!

Emma turned to see an older man walking towards the couple, wearing a suit. He looked normal enough. Emma had no idea why Neal had suddenly stopped.

“Neal?”

“Huh?”

Before she could ask or he could answer, the man came right in front of them.

“If it isn’t the newsmakers of Storybrooke.”

Emma turned to face the older man. He was grinning at the two of them, more warmly than the Mayor.

“I am Mr Gold,” he introduced himself, extending his hand to them, “I own a pawnbroker shop and some parts of this town.”

Emma nodded. A small town meant power figures.  One of them was standing right in front of her.

She took the hand and smiled. “Emma Swan.”

For a brief moment, the guy looked like he was seeing a woman for the first time. But Emma was sure she had imagined it as they shook hands. “Emma, what a beautiful name.”

“Thank you,” Emma turned to Neal who was still glaring at Mr Gold.

“And you, kind sir?”

* * *

 

For over two hundred years, Neal had imagined how his meeting with his papa would go. One of them was where they would weep and hug and apologize. One was where he would have to kill his papa to save Killian. He would do it in a heartbeat, Neal knew that.

But none really showcased the possibility of Rumplestiltskin not recognizing Baelfire. Granted, Neal had grown up and looked a lot different from when he had last come to the Land Without Magic. Yet, he was not truly prepared for it.

When his father met Emma, Neal found a strange kind of look on his father’s face. He didn’t know what it meant. He hoped it was nothing bad.

When ‘Mr Gold’ turned to Neal, he made sure that he wouldn’t freeze.

“Neal Cassidy,” he said easily, shaking the man’s hand. As if it wasn’t his papa who once used to sing him to sleep. As if it wasn’t the man who stayed by him after his mother left on an adventure. As if it wasn’t the man who decided to give into the darkness to protect him. As if the man in front of him wasn’t the person who had hurt him the most.

“Pleasure,” Mr Gold said and Neal smiled in a strained manner. He didn’t know how to feel. Disappointed? Angry? He had had those feelings for long now.

“Welcome to Storybrooke,” he said, before looking up at the clock tower. “I must get moving. Good day.”

As the man limped away, Neal turned to Emma. He was exhausted. Too many people for one day.

“Can we go back and look at houses later? I am exhausted.”

**Author's Note:**

> So....my first work on OUAT published on this site. Please tell me what you think! I want to continue this but will only do so if people want to read it!


End file.
